Romance, Trampas y Slytherin
by Petu-Rusticus
Summary: Lily ha estado largo tiempo enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano, Scorpius Malfoy. Pero todo cambia cuando su amor se enamora de alguien más... ¡el mismísimo Albus! Lidiando con esto, una ex novia resentida de Albus, y tantas otras cosas, Lily comienza a alejarse de ese amor que tanto tiempo la tuvo absorbida. No, no es otro triángulo amoroso.
1. Algo que podría deshacer tus planes

**_Algo que podría deshacer tus planes y hacerte rever los últimos años de tu corta vida_**

Lily estaba extasiada ante los rumores que se corrían en el colegio acerca de su mejor amigo. Le gustaba alguien, todos decían eso, pero nadie sabía quién era ese alguien. ¿Cómo se había hecho tan pública esa información sobre su amigo, sin aclarar el detalle más importante? La chica no lo sabía, pero iba a averiguarlo.

Lo encontró en la sala común de Slytherin, como siempre. Lily no era la primera en romper la tradición familiar Weasley (todos en Gryffindor, no importaba cuanto siguieras el árbol genealógico), su hermano mayor, Albus, se le había adelantado.

Nadie creía que la tierna niña que lloró cuando sus hermanos mayores la dejaron y se fueron a Hogwarts se convertiría en esa "ambiciosa muchachita", como solía decirle su abuela Molly hasta que le dijo que ya no era una niña y que detestaba ese apodo, cuando tenía trece, el año anterior. Y nadie imaginaría que su plan ya estaba siendo trabajado en su cerebrito a los diez años, cuando fue a buscar a sus hermanos a la plataforma y conoció formalmente a su amigo.

-Hey, Scor, ¿podemos hablar a solas?-dijo, obligando al chico a levantar la vista de su tarea.

-¿Qué pasa, Lil?

-¡No aquí!-susurró.

-Nadie nos presta atención, no estés tan alterada.-trato de tranquilizarla, pero ella estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó bruscamente.

-¿Quién es qué? Deberías ser más específica, me canso de decírtelo.

-Ya sabes, los rumores que andan dando vueltas al colegio sobre El amor de Scorpius Malfoy.

-Bueno, yo creé el rumor, esperando que llegara a esa persona...-dijo su amigo, dubitativo.

-Yo creo que ya se ha enterado.-Insinuó Lily.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí.-y ante el silencio del chico agregó, -¿puedo saber quién es esa persona?

-Si te lo dijera no te agradaría.

Eso la desilusionó demasiado.

-¿Es de mi familia?

-Bueno, sí.

-Oh, ya veo.-dijo, y se fue.

Su plan se había esfumado casi tan rápido como había llegado. Sabía que su prima Rose también estaba interesada en Scorpius, pero ella fue más astuta (por algo el Sombrero la había puesto en Slytherin, ¿no?). Decidió que se pegaría mucho a Albus, simulando ser la "hermanita perdida", y así se haría también amiga de Scorpius, gran amigo de su hermano. Una vez que fueran amigos, ella podría acercarse cada vez más, y tal vez terminarían siendo algo más que amigos.

Claro que no contaba con que su prima estaría al acecho.

Estaba muy, verdaderamente enojada.

Se quedó en un aula vacía, no quería salir.

-¿Lil?

Solo él le decía así.

-¿Qué pasa, Scor?-dijo con voz cansada.

-Me preguntaba...bueno, pues, ya que eres mi mejor amiga y ya te has dado cuenta, y, por sobre todo, eres mi mejor amiga...

-Ya quedó claro, soy tu mejor amiga, continúa.-lo animó, odiaba ver dudar a su Scorpius.

-Bueno, quería que me aconsejaras que se supone que debo hacer con esa persona...

¡Demonios! ¡Le estaba pidiendo consejos amorosos! Y sobre todo, ¡consejos amorosos para encarar a su prima!

-Bueno, Scor, no estoy segura, depende de ti, y de si te sientes listo para dar ese paso hacia adelante.

-¿Crees que debería decirle a esa persona lo que siento, o debería seguir aparentando?-dijo rápido.

Bueno, era una pregunta extraña, por sobre todo, en especial porque él jamás era tan preciso y directo.

-Si estás tan seguro como pareces, deberías decirle. La verdad ante todo, Scor, la verdad ante todo.-lo dijo a propósito, ya que su amigo, de la gran familia Malfoy, no creía en ese dicho, le parecía tonto para un Slytherin, y más para un sangre pura como él.

-Lo dices a menudo. Supongo que tienes razón. Te veo luego. Gracias por el consejo, Lil.-y se fue con una sonrisa que ocultaba un gran nerviosismo.

Al otro día, Lily no podía pensar en lo que Scorpius le diría. No lo encontró en la sala común, asi que fue sola hasta el gran salón. Tampoco estaba allí. Buscó a su hermano. Tampoco lo encontró.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido?-se dijo.

-Hey, Lily, ¿cómo estás?-le dijo su primo Hugo.

-Bien, supongo. ¿Tu? ¿Has visto a Al y Scor?

-Bien. Los vi hace poco, salieron, aparentemente uno le tenía que contar algo al otro, o eso es lo que entendí cuando los salude y casi me tiran.-parecía algo alterado.

-Gracias, ¡te veo luego!-salió corriendo, dejando atrás un Hugo perplejo y algo enojado.

Los encontró sentados bajo un árbol, hablando. Iba a acercarse, interrumpirlos, pero lo pensó mejor. Tal vez estuvieran hablando algo que le interesara. Se escondió cerca.

-¿...ir directamente al grano?-escuchó decir a la voz de su hermano. Sonaba algo irritado.

-Es que...no sé cómo decirlo...-¿Scorpius dudando dos veces un una semana? Algo verdaderamente extraño estaba pasando, y Lily debía saberlo, en ese mismo instante. Siguió escuchando.

-¡Tengo hambre, así que mejor apresúrate!-otra vez su hermano siendo un niño.

-No tendrás más hambre después de que lo diga.-¡¿Tan grave era?!

-¿Qué tan grave puede ser?-Albus expresando sus pensamientos, demasiado extraño.

-Albus, estoy realmente, realmente, enamorado de ti.

No existen adjetivos para describir lo que sintió Lily en ese instante.

¡Debió saberlo! ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? ¿Cómo se dejó enamorarse de él? ¡No era posible!

No quiso escuchar como continuaba, pero no podía moverse. Estaba negada a que eso pasara, su Scorpius no podía ser gay, y menos estar enamorado de su hermano. Si quisiera a alguien no tan cercano a ella tal vez lo aceptaría con mayor facilidad, pero no podía. Y no podía saber cómo reaccionaría su hermano.

-¿Es...es de verdad?- dijo Albus.

-Por supuesto, una persona no bromearía con esas cosas. ¿Qué dices?

-Tengo...tengo que asimilarlo.

-Entiendo.

Albus se fue corriendo. Lily se dio a conocer a Scorpius. No se creía capaz pero lo fue.

-¿Lil? ¿Hace cuanto estás ahí? ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

-Lo suficiente para saber que eres gay. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Soy tu mejor amiga, Scorpius!-la chica estaba enojada.

-Pensé que te abrías dado cuenta, siempre fuiste muy intuitiva.

-Tal vez, pero, ¿en serio estás enamorado de mi hermano?

-Lo escuchaste. ¡Y me habías dicho que sabías quién me gustaba!

-¡No, yo pensé que te gustaba Rose!

-¿Rose? ¿Me crees capaz de que me guste Rose? ¿Es que no me conoces, Lil?

-¡No, no lo creía, pero tampoco te creía capaz de no contarme algo tan importante!-gritó Lily.

-¿Acaso te parece tan importante? Pero, ¿por qué?

-Porque estaba enamorada de ti, ¿sí?-no podía creer lo que había dicho.

-Lo siento, Lil, pero ya lo sabes. No me gustas, jamás me gustaras. Pero siempre serás mi mejora amiga.

-Yo no quería ser solo tu mejor amiga.-dijo dolida.

-Lo sé, te entiendo, pero no puedo cambiarlo, debes aceptarlo-dijo con cariño.

-Lo sé, pero me será difícil.-susurró.

-Eres mi Lil, puedes lograr lo que sea.

-No todo. No te pude conseguir a ti.

-Hay cosas que no pueden cambiar, nadie puede cambiarlas. Tampoco podrías hacer que el cielo fuera verde.

Ambos se rieron tímidamente.

-Creo que podría encontrar la forma.-dijo, guiñándole el ojo.

-¿Me perdonas?-dijo Scorpius.

-No hay nada que perdonar.


	2. Y nadie sabe dónde se metió Albus

_**Y nadie sabe dónde se metió Albus**_

-¡Hey! ¿Hablaste con Al?

-No lo encontré. Supongo que andaría revolcándose en algún rincón oscuro con su noviecita.

La voz de Scorpius sonaba sumamente disgustada. Había estado toda la tarde buscándolo, y ahora que faltaban diez minutos para la cena no lo había hallado aún.

-No estés triste, lo más probable es que tuviera tarea y se haya dormido en la biblioteca. Ya volverá cuando Madame Pince lo eche.-Lily trataba de sonar tranquilizadora, aunque no estaba haciendo efecto.

-No lo creo. Esta con Valerie o me está evitando.

Valerie Rossier. La novia de Albus. Nunca había conocido una Slytherin más odiosa que esa. Era un año mayor a ella, y la odiaba con todo su alma.

-Tranquilo, Albus debería ser un tonto para no quererte.

-Pero… ¡Tiene novia!

-No me importa, la gente puede cambiar. Y Albus por sobre todo.

En ese momento Valerie entró a la sala común. Tenía los ojos hinchados. Los evitó deliberadamente y fue para el cuarto de niñas.

Su mejor amiga Ángela la vio, pero no fue tras ella. Cuando Valerie estaba enojada daba miedo y el único que la soportaba era Albus.

Pero él no estaba a la vista.

-¿Ángela, tienes idea de donde está mi hermano?

-Lo vi hace un rato, cuando vino a buscar a Val. Ahora no sé dónde estará.-dijo la chica morena.

-Gracias.-le dijo, y fue hacia Scorpius.- ¿Quieres escuchar mi nueva teoría?

-Dime.-estaba desganado.

-Le gustas a Albus. Él y Valerie cortaron. Por eso ella entró llorando.-dijo rápido, sin que los demás la escucharan por casualidad.

-No, no lo creo. Puede que yo ame a Albus, pero no creo que sea recíproco.

-Pero viste a Valerie…

-Solamente vi a una chica llorando, no es extraño. Y lo vi a él con Valerie, y se los veía felices.-su amigo estaba algo desesperanzado, y ella no era la persona ideal para levantarle el ánimo. Pero quien si podía alegrarlo, no estaba disponible.

-¡No eran felices! ¡Ella era feliz! ¡Albus es un trofeo para ella, jamás le significó nada!-definitivamente había hablado de más.

-¿Un trofeo?-replicó el chico al instante.- ¿Cómo que un trofeo?

-No debería haber dicho eso…

-¡Ahora me merezco una explicación!-exigió.

Lily miro a su alrededor, la sala estaba casi vacía.

-Cuando estaba en primero, aún no éramos amigos…

-Lo sé

-Así que yo andaba algo perdida entre los grupos de chicas, de mi año y de segundo. Eso cuando no estaba pegada a Albus, claro.-estaba sonriendo, pero en ese momento se puso más sería.- Una vez, en el baño de chicas de no me acuerdo que piso, no es importante, escuché por accidente una conversación de Valerie con Ángela y las otras. Hablaban de Albus, por lo que la curiosidad me venció y me quedé, atenta de lo que decían. Otra de las chicas, Alice, creo, estaba diciendo que le encantaba mi hermano, y Valerie decía que no era posible que ella le dijera algo, ya que era muy tímida. Y a continuación hicieron una apuesta. La que lo consiguiera primero se lo quedaría y la otra saldría del camino.

-Suena como algo que Valerie haría, en verdad.-había escuchado con atención, y se había dado cuenta de que la historia no había terminado.- ¿Qué pasó luego?

-Todas prometieron que no le contarían a nadie, por lo que yo tampoco lo hice.

-Tiene sentido…

-Y tengo una teoría desagradable sobre qué pasó con el tiempo…-en realidad odiaba su teoría, porque odiaba a Valerie.

-¿Valerie ganó? Si es eso, ya me di cuenta.

-¡No es eso! Creo que ella se ha enamorado de Albus.-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Estás diciendo que Valerie puede llegar a sentir algo, que tiene corazón?-dijo bromeando el chico.

-¡Estoy hablando en serio, Scor!

-Sí, claro, perfecto.-miró a su alrededor, no quedaba nadie.- ¿Dónde están todos?

-Deben haber ido a cenar, y nosotros también deberíamos. Tal vez Albus esté allí.

-Bien, vamos. Pero te advierto que no estoy muy hambriento.

-Yo tampoco, pero no importa-dijo Lily, y salieron.

El Gran Salón no había cambiado, pero Lily lo sintió muy distinto. La gente hablaba, el ruido era constante, pero ella se sentía fuera de ese mundo. Scor también estaba muy callado, mirando hacia todos lados, buscando a alguien. No, buscando a alguien no, se corrigió mentalmente la chica, buscando a Albus. Y él no estaba.

No se lo veía por ningún lado, lo que era preocupante. Scor ya estaba a punto de levantarse e irse con frustración, pero Lily lo obligó a quedarse.

-Cualquiera que te vea irte así se dará cuenta de que algo extraño pasa. Y tal vez Albus sólo este llegando tarde.-dijo en un susurro. La verdad era que ella no creía en la última parte, pero tenía que aparentar que sí, por el bien de su amigo.

Él volvió a sentarse de mal humor. Lily sintió un codazo y se dio vuelta para mirar quién había sido.

-¿Tienes idea de qué le pasa a tu hermano, por qué no vino a cenar?-le preguntó en un murmullo Ángela.

-No lo sé, pensé que estaba con Valerie.-dijo Lily, haciéndose la tonta.

-No, no lo creo, Val estaba en el cuarto.

-Ah, sí, me había parecido verla pasar. ¿Qué le ocurría?

-En realidad, ni idea. Daré vergüenza, pero me aterra mi mejor amiga cuando se encuentra en ese estado, no puedo ni preguntarle cómo se siente.-dijo Ángela, verdaderamente avergonzada-y algo apenada, también.-

-Con el carácter de Valerie, es completamente normal.-dijo sonriendo. Ángela sonrió un poco, como sin querer.

-¡Lil!- la llamaba alguien del otro lado.

-Scor, lo siento, me entretuve, ¿quieres que volvamos a la sala común?

-Sí, ¡por favor!-se lo notaba cansado y nervioso. Lily no pudo hacer más que darle el gusto. Dio un asentimiento de cabeza hacia Ángela y ambos salieron del gran salón.

Por la noche, Lily ya estaba en su cama, pero no podía dormir; pensar le había sacado cualquier pizca de sueño que hubiese tenido antes. Pero, extrañamente, no salió de la cama, como hacía siempre que no podía dormir, sino que siguió sumergida en sus pensamientos.

No creía en todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, en lo mucho que su vida había cambiado de un momento para otro.

Su cerebro ya estaba maquinando un nuevo plan del que ella aún no era del todo consciente, pero que, sin embargo, la hizo dormirse repentinamente, con una sonrisa en la cara.


	3. Las cosas buenas e inesperadas

-¡Albus!

-¡Au!-se quejó el chico cuando su hermana lo golpeó en el brazo.

-¡No seas niña!-dijo Lily con enojo.

-¿Por qué fue eso?-ya ambos se estaban enfadando.

-¿¡Dónde estuviste toda la tarde de ayer!? ¡Ni siquiera fuiste a clase!

-Emmm… Depende, estuve un rato con Scorpius… Ah, no eso fue por la mañana…

-Se directo, ¿qué pasó con Valerie y por qué no fuiste a cenar ni a la sala común?-la chica lo interrumpió, ya que él estaba buscando la forma de evadir su pregunta.

-¿Cómo sabes acerca de Valerie?-estaba algo perplejo.

-Entró llorando a la sala común.

-Oh…

-¿Nada más? ¿No me vas a decir qué pasó?

-Tuvimos una discusión. Cortamos.

-¡Y no querías que yo me enterara!

-Tarde o temprano lo harías.

Lily se marchó ofendida del gran salón. Quería preguntarle a su hermano acerca de Scorpius, pero no le correspondía; lo único que podía hacer, era encontrar a Scorpius.

-¡Lil! Viste a Albus.-le dijo apenas la vio, antes de que ella lo notara.

-No es una pregunta.

-No, no lo es. Los vi hablando. ¿Qué te dijo?

-¡Cortó con Valerie!-confesó la chica con felicidad.

-¿En serio?-replicó Scorpius, incrédulo.

-¡Jamás te lo contaría si no fuera verdad! ¿Ya no confías en mi?-dijo haciéndose la ofendida.

-Claro que confío en ti, pero no resulta creíble que Albus haya cortado con Valerie… Se los veía tan bien juntos.-dijo nostálgico.

-¡No seas idiota! ¡Eso es lo que dejaban ver!

-Si tú lo dices…

-Y, cambiando de tema, ¿ya hablaste con mi hermano?

-No, a eso iba.

-¡¿Y por qué estamos hablando entonces?!

-Es cierto… ¡Me voy!-dijo, y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Albus.

Era sábado, así que no tenía clases. Y como era un lindo día, la sala común estaba vacía.

Vacía, con excepción de alguien en un rincón. Se acercó y tropezó con un sillón mientras pasaba.

-¿Quién molesta? Ah, eres tú.-dijo despectivamente ¿¡Valerie?!

-Valerie. Me enteré lo que pasó con mi hermano, que cortaron.-dijo Lily con fingido pesar.

-¿Quién te lo contó? ¿Cuánto?

-Albus, y sólo eso me dijo.

-Oh, bueno, aún no soy el nuevo rumor.-dijo sarcástica.

-Voy a ignorar eso.

Quedaron en silencio, ninguna habló, solo se observaban.

Valerie tenía los ojos azules enrojecidos; era triste verla así, normalmente irradiaba seguridad. Pero ahora, lucía perdida.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?-había sorprendido a Valerie.

-No debería haber sido tan directa recién.

-No debes disculparte; me odias, con razón, y es normal que intentes herirme. No es distinto de lo que yo haría. Yo debería disculparme por haber sido una perra todo este tiempo.-estaba verdaderamente arrepentida. Ahora era el turno de Lily de sorprenderse.

-No esperes que te perdone tan fácilmente estos cuatro años. Pero esto es un comienzo.-dijo, y subió a su habitación.

Alguien golpeó la puerta. Debía ser un chico, puesto que una chica entraría directamente; un chico se lo pensaría dos veces antes de entrar a un cuarto de chicas.

Se levantó y fue a abrir. Scorpius.

-Lil, hablé con Al.-susurró, sonriendo.

-¿Y qué dijo?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Es un secreto, promete no contárselo a nadie.-dijo, serio de repente.

-Lo prometo.

-Vamos a intentarlo. Pero no públicamente, no aún.-dijo feliz.

-Eso es extraño. E inesperado. Pero me alegro por ustedes.-dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada. Su mente no paraba de trabajar en lo de la noche anterior, era inevitable.

-Gracias.


	4. Cuando el papel de la gente cambia

Sola, sin amigos, caminando a la clase más aburrida del mundo, Historia de la Magia. Pero, a pesar de todo, ella adoraba esa clase, era el momento ideal para pensar, ya que sus apuntes eran escasos, y si no entendía algo su tía Hermione la ayudaba.

Estaba en los jardines, acababa de tener Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Se metió por un atajo desconocido para la mayoría, entre algunos árboles. Debajo de lo que ella creyó era un sauce, vislumbró una cabellera rubia platinada.

_"¿Qué hace Scor aquí?"_

Se acercó sigilosamente al resplandor dorado y sintió un deja-vu. Scor y su hermano hablando; la única-y gran- diferencia era la distancia entre ellos. _Muy _cerca.

No hablaban. Scorpius miraba a Albus como a un tesoro, y este tenía una resplandeciente sonrisa.

-Deberíamos ir a clase.-dijo Scor, rompiendo el silencio.

-¡Quiero quedarme contigo!-replicó Albus. Lily prácticamente podía verlo poner cara de perro.

-En clase estarás conmigo.

-Pero en clase me voy a tener que contener.-oír a su hermano hablar seductoramente no era algo que ella estaba loca por escuchar.

-¿Debo recordarte que ayer no fuimos a clase y que el viernes estuviste todo el día "en la biblioteca, pensando"?

-Está bien, vamos.-se rindió.

Oyó que se levantaban y comenzó a correr hacia el castillo a toda velocidad. Jamás había necesitado una clase de Historia de la Magia como en ese momento.

Al llegar tarde a la clase, el único asiento libre estaba en un rincón, atrás de todo. Tranquilo y prácticamente invisible. Perfecto.

_Amo a Scorpius, no puedo negarlo, lo amó desde el principio. Albus había estado saliendo Valerie durante casi tres años. Había cortado con ella y comenzado a salir con alguien más al rato, algo que era considerado malo y estúpido por todo el mundo-y palabras peores que no quiero ni pensar-. No es justo que_ él _se quede con el chico, sin el más mínimo esfuerzo de su parte._

_Son tu hermano y tu mejor amigo, ¡deberías estar feliz por ellos!_

_¡Pero lo amo!_

_Eso no importa, debes estar contenta por ellos._

_¡Lo que le hizo a Valerie no tiene perdón! Lo odio, se merece todo lo que incluí en el plan._

_¡Pero Scorpius no lo merece!_

_Tal vez con algunas modificaciones…_

_¡Scorpius no se lo merece!_

El debate de su mente no se extendió mucho más. Binns le llamó la atención; había estado garabateando distraída la hoja, algo que el fantasma odiaba. Según él, era mejor que te quedaras quieto o incluso que durmieras a que dibujaras cosas sin sentido en el pergamino.

Dócilmente guardó ese pergamino, argumentando que ya estaba roto, y sacó uno nuevo. Binns volvió a su aburrido discurso sobre sabe-Dios-qué.

El timbre de fin de hora sonó. La chica no estaba segura de si había llegado muy tarde a la clase o había estado tan metida en su mente que el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido. Lo primero era lo más probable.

Afuera, alguien la llamó. Se dio vuelta.

-¿Si?

-Quiero hablar un rato contigo.-dijo Valerie.

Un segundo. ¿Valerie? ¿Es que ahora que no tenía a su hermano la perseguía a ella?

-¿Para qué?-pregunto, despectivamente.

-Por favor, ¿sí? ¡Por favor!- ¿Le estaba rogando?

-¿¡Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Valerie?!

-¡Hey!- le recriminó.

-Bueno, te sigo.- accedió.

La siguió hasta un pasillo desierto, donde se detuvieron.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Lily, encarándola.

-Quiero una oportunidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo la pelirroja, perpleja.

-A que, Lily, cuando me hablaste en la sala común, me di cuenta de que mis amigas no son verdaderas. Tu interés fue más sincero que el de ellas, que ni siquiera se molestaron en hablarme.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no te quieran. Cuando estabas enojada con Albus, y triste, hablé con Ángela. Te tenía miedo, estaba aterrada de cómo reaccionarías.

-Lo sé, estoy al tanto de esa parte. Pero ayer y hoy me estuvieron evitando.- su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión, pero su mirada era triste.

-No creo que sea en serio. Probablemente piensen que sigues mal. Son tus amigas desde primero, no te van a dejar por algo así, en el momento en el que más las necesitas.- No era posible, estaba tratando de consolar a quien había detestado siempre. Algo estaba cambiando en la vida de Lily Luna, esa era la prueba más notable de eso.

-Tal vez tengas razón, voy a hablar con ellas.

-Deberías.

-¿Te veo luego? Me hace bien hablar contigo.-dio Valerie esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

-Está bien.-respondió. La otra chica salió corriendo.

Después de ese recreo corto, venía una de sus clases preferidas, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Y era una de sus preferidas, no porque le encantara el tema, sino porque estaba con Gryffindor, o sea, con su primo.

-¡Hey, Hugo!-lo saludó.

-Ah, hola, Lily. No te veía desde hace rato. ¿Qué pasó la otra vez? Estabas muy rara.

_Si, lo sé. Es que mi mejor amigo estaba enamorado de algún familiar nuestro y no sabía de quién._

-Es que… Scor y yo teníamos una conversación inconclusa.

-Oh, bueno, espero que la hayan terminado bien.

-Sí, claro que sí.- estaba haciendo un esfuerzo gigante para que no le temblara la voz.

Su primo la vio nerviosa, por lo que esbozó su mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora, algo que, pensó Lily, lo hacía irresistible para la mayoría de las chicas y demasiado tierno. Eso es lo que le pasa a los tomates como su primo. Ella no se consideraba un tomate ya que su piel, por más que era pecosa, no vivía sonrojada como la de Hugo.

Después de la clase, salió a los jardines y volvió al lugar donde había visto en la mañana a Albus y Scorpius. Volvían a estar allí. Y no era todo, estaban muy cerca, más que antes. Y, segundos después, se estaban besando.

Eso fue demasiado para la chica. Salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la sala común, conteniendo las lágrimas. Allí, buscó a Valerie.

-¿Lo pensaste?-le preguntó esta a Lily.

-Sí. Te daré una oportunidad. Quizá más.

Y su plan sería más sencillo con una aliada así.


	5. Quidditch y sueños extraños

**_El Quidditch te hace volar por los aires, al igual que los sueños más extraños_**

El plan iba a tener algunas modificaciones, eso estaba decidido. Primero, Valerie la ayudaría. En segundo lugar, Scorpius no sería al más perjudicado. En realidad, ella no esperaba lastimar a nadie, al menos no físicamente, solo quería que los chicos quedaran peleados de tal forma que ni se les cruzara volver a estar juntos. No era un mal plan, y no lo decía porque fuera suyo; estaba bien pensado, incluso estaba todavía en proceso de contemplar todos los detalles y complicaciones posibles.

De hecho, estaba segura solamente de dos cosas. Principalmente, aún no era el momento. Y además, no podía hacerlo sola.

Esa última era la parte que progresaba a pasos agigantados: ganarse la completa confianza de Valerie para que la ayudara sin demasiadas objeciones. Y progresaba a pasos agigantados. Las dos chicas se estaban llevando muy bien, tenían muchos intereses comunes; estaban juntas todo el tiempo, excepto en las clases. Su punto de encuentro era el pasillo donde Valerie había propuesto la tregua, un lugar tranquilo y no muy concurrido.

-¡Hey!, ¿cómo estuvo Encantamientos?-preguntó Valerie.

-Normal, o todo lo que puede serlo con Flitwick, ¿y tú?

-Genial, y ahora no tengo Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor enfermó y no quiere que nadie lo reemplace.-explicó la chica con una sonrisa.

-Genial.-dijo Lily, extendiendo la "a".

-Sí, y más le vale quedarse enfermo un tiempo más.-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Más le vale.-dijo devolviendo el guiño. Sonó el timbre de fin de recreo.- Y ahora tengo que ir a clase.

-¡Nos vemos luego, en la sala común!-se despidieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Después de Estudios Muggles, clase en la que era la única Slytherin, fue a la sala común. No estaban ni Albus ni Scorpius. Qué raro.

Lo que sí era extraño era la gente alrededor de la cartelera de anuncios, leyendo algo. Y Valerie estaba en medio. Cuando esta la divisó, le hizo una seña de que se acercara.

-¡Permiso!-dijo Lily repetidamente, atravesando la multitud hasta llegar junto a su amiga.

-¿Qué dem…?

-Lee-la interrumpió, señalando un cartel verde.

**"Mis estimados Slytherin:**

**Como ya es de público conocimiento, nuestro golpeador, Matheus Benson, fue suspendido de todas las actividades extracurriculares en lo que resta del año. Por lo tanto, ya no está en el equipo de Quidditch.**

**Soy consciente de que todos piensan que haré pruebas abiertas, pero no es así, ya que hace unos meses vi a una chica volar y golpear, y me volví su verdadero ****_fan. _****Por eso, Valerie Rossier, si tú accedes, eres la nueva golpeadora de nuestro equipo.**

**Por favor, acepta.**

_**Evra Zabini**_

**_Capitán del equipo_**

**PD: Puede que te moleste que te lo haya pedido por aquí, pero era necesario. La casa por completo te necesita."**

Miró a Valerie.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Si no aceptas te das por muerta!

-Solo él me vio volar, ni siquiera tu me viste, ¿y crees que debería presentarme?-replicó Valerie enojada.

-Si él lo dice, debe ser cierto, y más si lo dice tan públicamente.

-No lo sé…-dijo, dudando.

-Está en la cartelera…

Justo en ese momento, entraron Albus y Scorpius.

Valerie miró a su antiguo novio y su mirada se endureció, la tensión se respiraba en el aire.

-Val, vamos arriba.-le indicó Lily, tirando de su brazo para moverla. Dos segundos después, la chica cedió y subieron.

Arriba, en el cuarto de mujeres de quinto, se pusieron a hablar de Quidditch, de la copa de las casas, de lo lindo que era Zabini, de cualquier cosa menos Albus.

En determinado momento, Valerie comentó:

-Voy a aceptar, por amor a mi casa, al deporte, y para estar más cerca de Evra.

-Hablas en serio, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, ya pasó una semana, es hora de darle otra oportunidad a mi corazón roto.-dijo, seria.

-¡Así se habla, mi depresiva amiga!-dijo Lily bromeando. La otra chica se limitó a asentir.

Lily se despertó sobresaltada.

-¿¡Qué?!-gritó, agitándose.

-¡Shhhhhh!

-¿Valerie? ¿Qué pasa?- susurró con voz de dormida.

-Necesito hablar con alguien, y tú eres la mejor opción.

-Por no decir la única.

Podría jurar que Valerie la estaba fulminando con la mirada, aunque con la oscuridad no se podía saber.

-Abajo en cinco.

La escuchó irse, y se sentó en la cama. Sabía bien que no valía la pena discutirle, Valerie tendía a ser consentida, por todo eso de ser hija única.

Se envolvió en su bata roja (sí, roja, Gryffindor, pero, ¡hey! ¿Es que a un Slytherin no le podían gustar los colores de la otra casa?), y bajó.

-Ahora sí, ¿qué pasó?- dijo de mala gana.

-Tuve un sueño muy raro.

Lily bufó.

-¿Por eso me llamaste? ¿No podías aguantar hasta mañana?

-¡Me haces el favor de escuchar!

-Está bien…

-Bueno. En mi sueño, o tal vez sería mejor pesadilla, un Albus vestido de negro, sumamente pálido y con muchas ojeras me apuntaba con su varita y decía unas palabras (no sé cuáles, no escuchaba las voces) y un rayo rojo salía, un Expelliarmus, creo, y me tiraba al piso. Y lo seguía un rayo verde. Scorpius saltaba sobre Al y desviaba el hechizo. Antes de que lo preguntes, no sé a qué o quién le dio, porque en ese momento los chicos se besaban en los labios y yo despertaba. Fue horrible, y se sintió muy, muy real.

_No te das una idea de lo reales que son algunas partes._

-Suena real, pero no puede serlo. ¿Sabes lo que era el rayo verde? La maldición asesina. ¿Albus lanzando la maldición asesina? No lo creo, es demasiado bueno para hacer algo así.-dijo rápido, nerviosa, con miedo de equivocarse.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Solo fue un mal sueño, nada más…

-Sí, solo eso. ¿Quieres saber que estaba soñando? ¡No te lo imaginas!

-¿Qué?-dijo, distraída.

-Estaba en un lugar con muchas luces de neón y muchos colores brillantes, parecía Las Vegas. Y de repente llega corriendo un loco en calzoncillos. Y no cualquier loco, era Voldemort en calzoncillos.

Al principio, ante la mención de ese nombre, Valerie tembló. Pero, cuando se dio cuenta de lo tonto que sonaba, ambas empezaron a reír como locas.


	6. Se acerca, se acerca

**_El momento está cerca, y mientras, ¡organicemos la cena de Navidad!_**

El momento estaba cerca. Era domingo, Lily ya había estado discutiendo su plan con Valerie; había puesto trabas, por supuesto; defectos, millones, pero al final la había convencido.

Ella no podía traicionar la confianza de Scorpius, no directamente, así qe previamente había movido un poco los hilos.

El sábado, fue a su atajo. Obviamente, los chicos estaban ahí. Allí se habían dado su primer beso, y unos cuantos más, y nadie los había delatado. Por lo tanto cabía suponer que nadie los había visto, o que quien los hubiera visto no los delataría. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

La chica sabía que estarían ahí, así que, adelantándose, había citado a su nueva amiga allí. La chica llegó.

-Este lugar es lindo, sí, ¡pero no entiendo por qué era tan urgente!-había rezongado.

-Mira, pero no te muevas.-le había respondido, señalando hacia Albus y Scorpius.

-Son amigos, es normal que hablen con tranquilidad.

-¿Y semejante cercanía es normal?

-Es posib…-Valerie se había quedado con los ojos como platos al ver que se besaban.

Luego había mirado a Lily, con dolor en sus ojos.

-Sígueme.-le había dicho ella. Diez minutos después, estaban en el pasillo desierto, y Lily le contaba su plan.

-Y… ¿cuento contigo?

-No lo sé….-dudaba Valerie.

-¡Valerie Rossier dudando! ¡Eso es algo nuevo!-le dijo, bromeando.

-Es que… Es algo serio, ¡no lo puedo tomar a la ligera!

-¡Vamos! ¡Si no nos arriesgamos esto seguirá igual! Y ninguna de las dos quiere eso, ¿o sí?

-Es una locura. Y tienes razón. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Y así empezó todo, como una locura.

Ya estaban organizando todo, porque, aunque faltaba un mes, los padres de Valerie no le permitirían ir a la casa de una Potter sin bastante persuasión. Y los padres de Lily pondrían más objeciones que cuando Scorpius fue por primera vez, los Malfoy se habían arrepentido, los Rossier lo habían apoyado hasta el final, aunque como eran solo estudiantes de sexto, no habían ido a Azkaban. Y, además, Scor era el mejor amigo de los dos chicos menores, y siempre habían dejado que el mejor amigo de James fuera a pasar una temporada en Grimmauld Place, así que no podían negarle eso a los chicos.

La respuesta de los padres de Valerie no tardó en llegar al día siguiente.

-¿Qué dice?-le preguntó a la chica, al ver su cara de enojo. Su amiga no respondió, sino que le pasó la carta bruscamente.

"Valerie:

¡No importa cuántas excusas pongas, no irás a la casa de esa mestiza! Tu padre y yo no tenemos nada en contra de su estatus de sangre, después de todo él era mestizo, pero ella es una Potter. Y peor aún, también es una Weasley, una traidora a la sangre. No lo podemos permitir.

Y, ya que estamos, ¿cómo andan las cosas con tu novio? ¿Cuándo nos vas a decir su nombre y otros datos sobre él? Tu padre está ansioso por saber.

No vuelvas a nombrar a la traidora en tu respuesta, apenas lea su nombre quemaré la carta y no seguiré leyendo.

Con amor,

Tu madre."

-Dulce como algodón de azúcar.

-Lo sé. Puede ser más agradable, pero su carácter no la favorece en momentos como este.-dijo tristemente.

-Hay que seguir insistiendo.

-Viste lo terminante que fue, ¿crees que otra carta la convencerá?

-No, a menos que… no, es una tontería, no funcionaría…-su idea era tonta, la madre de su amiga debía ser demasiado inteligente(o terca) como para caer.

-¿Qué?

-Es una idea algo estúpida… Y puede funcionar. Toma un pergamino, yo te dicto.

-Entonces, te la leo:

"Querida mamá:

No te seguiré insistiendo sobre ya sabes qué, no tendría sentido. Peor recordé que alguien más me invitó a su casa para Navidad, mi novio, Peor no te dije nada porque vi más factible que me dejaras ir con una amiga que con mi novio.

¡Te quiero má!

_Valerie._

PD: Te revelaré la identidad de mi chico si me prometes que podré ir a si casa."

-Sí, es perfecta… ¿Crees que aceptarán?

-Conociendo a mis padres, 90% segura de que sí.-dijo, guiñándole un ojo. Se rieron con gracia y malicia a la vez.

Ahora que ya tenía confirmada la presencia de Valerie, necesitaba hablar con sus propios padres y con Scorpius. Primero se iba a encargar de su amigo. Pero no ella sola; iba a necesitar alguna ayuda.

-Albus, ¡qué suerte que te encuentro, hermanito!-lo llamó.

-¿Qué quieres, Lily?-respondió molesto. Lógico, acababa de salir de Herbología, única materia en la que no estaba con su novio, ya que este no había sacado nota suficiente en los TIMOS, y Al sí, como en todas las materias. S o más.

-Perdón, es que quería hablarte sobre Navidad.-dijo inocentemente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me preguntaba si ya habías invitado a Scor a casa, o lo tendré que invitar yo.

-¿Y por qué asumiste que yo lo invitaría? ¿Sabes algo que yo no?

-Por supuesto que no, pero es tu amigo también…-respondió, comprobando como mejoraba su capacidad para mentir. Con tantas mentiras, ya estaba llegando a un límite que ella no creía posible.

-Está bien… Aunque, mejor invítalo tú.

Tonto hermano que lo estaba haciendo demasiado fácil.

-Por favor, en la próxima clase le voy a escribir a mamá y papá, me vendría bien que le preguntaras a Scor, de lo demás me encargo yo.-dijo, como suplicando, aunque en realidad, sabía que no le haría caso, para llevarle la contraria,

-Le dices tú, no molestes hermanita. Seguro que dice que sí, no tendrás que esperar su confirmación.

-¡Gracias, eres el mejor hermano del mundo!-dijo, sonando sarcástica, pero feliz de ver como su hermano era engañado.

-¡Scor! ¡Te extrañé!-le dijo, corriendo hacia él y dándole un abrazo de oso.

-Emmm, no entiendo, ¿por qué dices eso?-replicó desconcertado.

-Es que estuviste tanto tiempo con él que te alejaste de mí. Por un momento pensé que te habías enojado porque me estoy haciendo amiga de Valerie, pero luego me di cuenta de que era una tontería.-dijo Lily.

-No una tontería, ahora que lo mencionas; ya sabes, no me agrada Valerie, sin importar lo que digas,

-Sí, lo sé. Entonces, aparte de eso, ¿estás enojado?

-Para nada, pero cuando sales con alguien, ya sabes, se disminuye en tiempo con amigos.

-Sí, lo sé. Así que, cuando vengas a casa esta Navidad, ¿estarás algo de tiempo conmigo y no todo el tiempo con mi hermano?-preguntó rápido, como ansiosa. Se estaba volviendo una gran actriz.

-¿A tu casa para Navidad? ¿Es una especie de invitación o qué?-cuetionó, cada vez más perdido.

-¿Tu novio no te dijo?

-¡No lo digas así, pueden oírte!-susurró,- ¿Decirme qué?

-Soy una tonta. Él dijo que te diría luego de Herbología, en cuanto te viera. ¿No tenían una clase?

.Sí, pero, ¿qué debería haberme dicho?

-De Navidad, le dije que te avisara. Necesito tu confirmación, ya les dije a mis padres, dijeron que no habría problema.- Eso era cierto, ella les había enviado la carta pidiendo permiso el domingo, yo hoy le habían respondido afirmativamente.- Así que, ¿te vienes a casa para las vacaciones de Navidad?

-Sí…-dijo, dubitativo.

-No te preocupes por Al, se habrá olvidado. Dile que te invité, pero no le recrimines nada, no les hará ningún bien a ninguno de los dos. Y confírmame, ¿quieres? Luego, ahora piénsalo tranquilo.

-Sí, voy. Todavía falta que pregunte, pero dalo por hecho.

Se separaron, por caminos distintos, él serio y ella con una sonrisa en la cara.


	7. Una nueva serpiente

**_Conocer a una nueva serpiente de camino al tren, y algunas discusiones antes de llegar a casa._**

-¡Despiértate!-le gritó Stella, la única de sus tontas compañeras de clase que en algún momento había hablado con Lily.

-¿Qué pasa?-replicó molesta.

-Slughorn pidió que despertáramos a todos los alumnos que vuelven a casa, que no se levanten muy tarde, que deben estar en Hogsmeade a las 10:30 o se quedan aquí. Y ya son las 9.

-Gracias Stella.-dijo, mientras la otra chica volvía a cotillear con sus amigas y Lily se dejaba caer sobre la almohada.

Media hora después ya estaba lista, en la sala común, con su equipaje, esperando a que su amiga terminara de guardar todo y bajara.

-Lil, ¿esperas a alguien?

-Sí, a Val. Estaba terminando de empacar.

-Albus dijo que ella nunca vuelve a casa para Navidad, que evita ver a sus padres el mayor tiempo posible.

-Ciertamente, Scor, ciertamente.

-¿Y entonces?-dijo el chico, desconcertado.

-Que tienes razón Scor.

-¡¿Y entonces?!-repitió, molesto.

-¡Val! ¡Ya me estaba cansando de esperarte!-dijo, viendo como su amiga salía de su cuarto, con su baúl cargado, y en apariencia pesado.

-Sí, sí.-dijo, dominando por fin a su baúl.- ¿Subimos?

-Sí, ya va.- y mirando a Scorpius agregó,-¿Te veo en el tren, Scor?

-Supongo-respondió el chico, distraído.

Las chicas se fueron de la sala común, a desayunar antes de irse.

-Subamos a este, está casi vacío.-dijo Valerie, señalando un carruaje "auto impulsado".

-¿Te molesta?-preguntó Lily a la chica que estaba sola arriba. Tenía el pelo ¿verde? No, azul… ¿O es celeste? En fin, cambiaba de color constantemente. La metamorfomaga - sí, eso debía ser-, aparentaba ser de segundo o tercero, y no podían precisar la casa ya que nadie iba con el uniforme.

-En absoluto. No pretendería tener un carruaje para mi sola, sería tonto.-dijo, con la mirada perdida.

Valerie y Lily se sentaron una junto a la otra, frente a la niña. El carruaje comenzó a moverse.

Al no poder hablar con normalidad, ya que había alguien más, las chicas se quedaron en silencio. Lily decidió romperlo.

-Soy Lily, y ella-señalando a su amiga- es…

-Valerie. Soy Belinda.-la interrumpió la niña-Belinda-.

-¿Nos conocemos?-preguntó extrañada la aludida.

-No creo. Mi hermanastra Ángela, me habló mucho de ti. Aunque hace un tiempo solo dice cosas malas. Dice que la reemplazaste por ella.-respondió, señalando a Lily.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Ella me comenzó a ignorar! Y, de todas formas, ¡jamás mencionó que tiene una hermana!-replicó, enojada.

-Hermanastra. Es normal, no me quiere. Ni a mí ni a mi madre, gracias a nosotras ya no es la única niña de papá.

-¡Nunca mencionó que su padre se volvió a casar! ¡Ni siquiera mencionó que tenía padre! En realidad, nunca mencionó tener una vida fuera de la escuela… O dentro… O tener una vida…-dijo Valerie, triste y enfadada a la vez.

-Entonces no perdiste una amiga, perdiste una carga.-dijo Belinda.

-¿Qué edad se supone que tienes?-le cuestionó Lily.

-Casi trece, estoy en segundo. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Eres una niña, ¡pero hablas como adulta!

-Es lo que ganas de una infancia dura. Y una adolescencia en la que tu hermanastra te detesta.

Ninguna de las otras dos chicas supo cómo responder a eso, pero, por suerte, llegaron a Hogsmeade. Caminaron juntas hacia el tren, y luego a guardar el equipaje.

-¿Quedaste con alguien para el viaje?-preguntó Valerie a Belinda,

-No. Supongo que ustedes irán juntas.

-No, no en realidad. Siempre voy con mis primos, Rose y Hugo, y con mi hermano. Y con Scor, prácticamente lo adoptamos. Algo de tiempo para ponernos al día, para que luego, en mi casa, parezca que nos hablamos durante el año en Hogwarts. Acuerdo entre todos, ya sabes. En cuanto me pueda escapar voy con ustedes.

-Eso si quieres venir conmigo, Bel.-la chica asintió, tímida.- ¿Te puedo decir Bel o te molesta?

-Está bien, no me molesta para nada, vamos.-dijo la chica entre risas. Se separaron, y Lily fue hacia donde cinco minutos antes había visto a su prima.

-¿Puedes dejar tu baúl de una vez por todas? Al ya se debe haber cansado de esperar…-decía Rose, impaciente.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo andan mis primos favoritos?-dijo Lily al verlos discutir.

-No mientas, no somos tus primos favoritos, lo sé bien.-replicó Hugo.

-Oh, tú sí que eres mi primo favorito. Puede que Rose no, pero tú sí.

-Sí, lo suponía.-dijo él, disfrutando como su hermana lo fulminaba con la mirada. Terminó de guardar su equipaje y subieron al tren.

Pasaron por un compartimiento donde estaban Ángela y las otras muy entretenidas.

-Adelántense, ya los alcanzo-dijo a sus primos.

-¡Ni lo sueñes, no te voy a dejar para que te metas en problemas!-dijo Rose.

-Rose, no me meteré en problemas, solo quiero decirle algo a Ángela.

Rose iba a protestar, pero su hermano intervino.

-Si es así, no te molestará que te esperemos aquí

-Por supuesto que no.-dijo, y abrió la puerta del compartimiento, asomándose.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter? ¿Llevarte a alguien más?-le espetó Ángela.

-No, solo quería avisarte que Belinda está conmigo.

-No entiendo por qué debería importarme.-respondió, escéptica.

-Ah, no lo sé, tal vez porque a las personas les suele importar donde está su hermana, o por qué no tiene amigas.

-No entiendo lo que dices.-dijo, haciéndose la tonta. No fingía para nada bien.

-Claro, Bel no es tu hermana, es tu hermanastra. O solo tu compañera de casa, como demuestras a diario.

-¿Tienes una hermanastra?-preguntó una de sus amigas.

-Sí, no estoy orgullosa de ella, es una tonta. La detesto, su presencia hace que la vida sea imposible en mi casa, tiene un aura de prepotencia a su alrededor. Entiéndanme si no hago público mi parentesco con _esa._

-Por supuesto.-dijeron varias.

-No lo creo.-dudó la chica de antes. Alice, según la reconoció. Ángela la fulminó con la mirada.

-A mi me pareció un ser muy dulce.-dijo Lily.

-¡Sí, pues te equivocas!-gritó.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-interrumpió Evra.

-Nada, Lily ya se iba.-dijo Ángela.

-Y tú también Angie, tenemos que ir con el resto de los prefectos, no lo olvides.-le dijo el chico.- Y, Lily, envíale mis saludos a Belinda, es muy dulce.

-Claro, le diré.

_¡En tu cara, Ángela!_

Fuera, encontró a sus primos mirándola raro.

-Bueno, ¡vamos!

-¡Lily! ¡Al!-los llamó su madre. Estaba tan feliz que parecía que no los había visto en años…o meses. Cuando llegaron junto a ella, los envolvió con sus brazos.

-¡Ya, está bien mamá!-exclamó Albus. Ginny los soltó.

-¡Los extrañé mucho!

-Lo sabemos, mamá. ¿Y papá?-preguntó Lily.

-Nos espera en el auto, no consiguió lugar para estacionar y andamos escasos de dinero muggle para pagar un estacionamiento.

-Ah, bueno… ¿Voy a _recolectar_ a la gente que viene con nosotros?

-Sí. Olvidé decirte, Lorcan y Lysander vienen con nosotros, porque ni Luna ni Rolf los pueden venir a buscar ahora, así los vienen a buscar más tarde. Y Rose y Hugo vienen a pasar esta Navidad con nosotros, ya que Ron y Hermione se fueron de vacaciones ellos solos ahora para celebrar su aniversario.

-Albus, encuentra a Scor y a los primos, yo busco a los demás.-dijo Lily.

-No será problema, ya vienen.

-¡Perezoso!-le dijo a su hermano, casi gritando, y fue a encontrar a su amiga y a los mellizos.

Encontró a Valerie tomando su baúl con Belinda. Las estaba ayudando Evra, al cual la metamorfomaga miraba embelesada, con el pelo lila tenue, discreto y llamativo a la vez. No quería molestar, así iba a ir a buscar a los mellizos, pero no hizo falta, ya que ellos llagaron buscándola a ella.

-¡Lily, te estábamos buscando!-dijo Lysander.

Ya todo el mundo le prestaba atención, no pudo hacer mucho con eso, así que pregunto:

-¿Ya estás, Val? ¿Vamos?

-Sí, vamos. Hasta el regreso, Bel.-saludó a la niña.

-Adiós.-les dijo a las chicas.

-¡Hasta la vuelta!-exclamó Evra, simpático por demás.

Lily saludó con la mano y se fueron.

Cuando llegaron junto a su madre, su hermano, sus primos y Scorpius la miraron extrañados. A ella y a Valerie.

-¿_Ella_ viene?-preguntó Albus despectivamente.

-Sí, ¿no te dije?-dijo Lily.

-A nadie.-respondió Scor.

-Bueno, no sé qué pasa, pero vamos, que su padre se debe haber cansado de esperar-intervino Ginny.

En el viaje a la casa, nadie mencionó la pequeña discusión, pero la madre de Lily no paraba de voltear a cada rato para observar que Albus y Scorpius no molestaran a la nueva mejor amiga de su hija.


	8. Quidditch en casa

**_Quidditch en casa_**

Grimmauld Place. Hogar dulce hogar. Un lugar silencioso, tranquilo. Un lugar para estar y descansar. Así era siempre Grimmauld Place…

Siempre y cuando no estuviera lleno de adolescentes.

Los chicos - Albus, Scorpius, Hugo, Lorcan y Lysander- estaban jugando Quidditch en el pequeño patio que los padres de Lily habían añadido a la casa para enseñarles a sus hijos el deporte. Lástima que sólo habían tenido suerte con James, Albus jugaba muy bien, pero no sentía pasión por el deporte, y Lily era pésima. Por lo tanto, Al arbitraba.

Las chicas miraban. Rose no quitaba la vista de Scorpius, buscador, como siempre. Lily estaba dispersa, aunque a la vez concentrada en todo, Valerie solo quería ser golpeadora, y lanzar una bludger contra la cabeza de su ex novio.

Los mellizos eran realmente buenos como cazadores, y tenerlos en el mismo equipo sería una muy mala idea. En el colegio jugaban enfrentados por estar en casas distintas, así que no daban ventaja a nadie. Hugo era un poco bueno en cada puesto, y muy bueno como guardián, al igual que su padre. Aunque, claro, jugaban sin guardián, así que competía con Scor por la Snitch. Teóricamente, siendo tan pocos, deberían ser todos cazadores, y tal vez abría guardián. Pero ellos jugaban así.

-¡Tú puedes, Scor!-gritó de repente Rose,

-¿No deberías alentar a tu hermano?-le recriminó Lily.

-El corazón elige.-replicó. Lily se moría de ganas de contarle lo de Albus y Scorpius, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo para resistirse.

En ese momento, su amigo atrapó la Snitch y su hermano dio por finalizado el partido. Lorcan, de Hufflepuff, bajó saltando muy feliz de la escoba, al igual que Scorpius. Rose se levantó y fue corriendo a abrazarlo. Mientras, Albus enrojecía y sus ojos mostraban que contenía una gran ira contra su prima. Todos estaba saliendo perfecto, según lo planeado.

-Sabías que Rose reaccionaría así, ¿no?-preguntó Valerie.

-Algo así. Sabía que en algún momento lo haría, no sabía cuando, así que simplemente tendría que forzarlo llegado el momento. Esto me facilitó mucho la tarea.-explicó Lily.

-No lo puedo creer… ¡La cara de Albus!-dijo alegre.

-Era obvio que no le agradaría… Era la idea.

-¡Lo-lo siento!-balbuceó Rose, separándose de Scorpius, temblando y roja por la vergüenza.

-Está bien, solo, no lo vuelvas a hacer-respondió el chico cortante.

-¡Fue inconsciente, no fue intencional!-gritó la chica.

Hugo estaba tratando de llevarse a su hermana dentro, los mellizos se miraban entre ellos, sin saber cómo reaccionar, Valerie estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de risa, y Albus seguía mirándolos incrédulo, quizá furioso, reteniendo la ira. Lily se limitó a observar la escena.

Para alivio colectivo, Ginny salió para avisar que habían venido a buscar a Lorcan y Lysander. Todos se tranquilizaron y actuaron con normalidad ante su llegada. Lily, repentinamente feliz e infantil, salió corriendo a saludar a Luna; siempre que su madrina venía se ponía así.

Cuando se fueron los Scamander, Lily volvió a ser la de siempre: calculadora, simple, inexplicablemente tierna y algo fría de vez en cuando.

-No conocía tu faceta alegre.-comentó Valerie.

-Solo es así con la tía Luna, no trata ni a su madre así.-dijo Hugo.

-¡Oigan! ¡Estoy aquí!-replicó Lily, moviendo ambos brazos, como saludando.

Rose seguía tratando de convencer a Scorpius de que no había sido intencional el abrazo, y Al seguía apartado, pensativo.

-Voy a hablar con mi hermano.-se excuso Lily frente a su amiga y su primo. Estos asintieron.- ¿Qué te ocurre, Al?-lo cuestionó, sentándose junto a él en el sillón.

-Nada, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Te veo raro… ¿Es por Valerie? Es mi amiga, pero quizá no deebí invitarla.

-No, no debiste.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que tenía la tonta ilusión de que ustedes volverían en algún momento.-dijo, aparentando tristeza.

-Eso no va a pasar.

-¿Por qué no? Estaban felices juntos.

-Tú no sabes lo que me pasa, no lo entiendes, jamás lo entenderás.-dijo enojado, despectivo.

-Sé más de lo que aparento, ya no tengo diez años, entiendo, no soy una niñita.-dijo, subiendo la voz, a punto de gritar, dolida.

El chico le iba a gritar algo, bastante enfadado, cuando el fuego de la chimenea se volvió verde de repente, y un chico de pelo oscuro largo salió de allí.

-¡Hola, familia!-gritó, feliz. Su voz resonó por toda la casa.

-¡James!-exclamaron con felicidad sus primos.

-Típico.-dijo Lily, negando con la cabeza. Albus la miró y suspiró.

-Típico.-repitió el chico.

Scor lo miraba fijo, hostil. A ninguno le agradaba el otro, aunque con el tiempo habían aprendido a soportarse, por el bien de los hermanos Slytherin, Claro, solo soportarse, jamás una amistad. Y, con seguridad, James esperaba que nunca jamás parientes.

Valerie también lo miraba fijo, pero su cara era inexpresiva, y el sentimiento detrás era indescifrable.

-¿Cómo está mi hermanita favorita?-abordó James a Lily.

-Soy la única hermana que tienes.-dijo, sonriendo.

-Cierto… ¿Y qué pasó de interesante en estos meses?

_Me declaré a mi mejor amigo, pero resultó que él estaba enamorado de mi hermano. Así que, ahora, con mi nueva mejor amiga, ex novia de Albus, estamos intentando separarlos._

-Nada… Ella es mi mejor amiga, Valerie-dijo señalándola.

-Lo sé, solo egresé el año pasado, Lily.

Valerie sonrió tímidamente, y James se dio cuenta de la lejanía de ella y Albus.

-Y supongo que ustedes…emmm… ¿ya no están saliendo?

-Siempre igual de delicado, Jamie.-dijo Lily, ante la incomodidad de los aludidos,

-¡A cenar!-volvió a intervenir oportunamente su madre.

Durante la cena, todos aparentaron una perfecta armonía. James se mantuvo alejado de Albus y Scorpius, que hablaban con Hugo sobre Quidditch, y hablaba con Lily, Rose y Valerie.

Más tarde, se fueron a dormir. Las chicas en una habitación, Albus y Scorpius en otra - ¡bien por ellos!- y James y Hugo en la última.

-Qué pasó con Albus? ¡No mencionó que habían cortado!-le preguntó Rose a Valerie.

-Cortamos hace poco, pero no lo divulgamos, no quería ser tema de cotilleo.-respondió con tono nostálgico.

-Oh, lo siento, no debí preguntar…-respondió la otra chica.

-Ya lo superé, no te preocupes.

-Si tu lo dices….

-¿Pueden apagar la luz?-preguntó Lily somnolienta.

Rose apagó la luz y las tres se durmieron.


	9. Sentir que todo se tambalea

**_Sentir que todo se tambalea a tu alrededor_**

Lily despertó temprano, y encontró que Valerie ya no dormía, y Rose era prácticamente un tronco.

-Val, ¿dormiste?-susurró.

-Un poco, me despertaba a cada rato…

-¿Por?

-Tu hermano, pensar en tu hermano no me dejaba dormir bien.

-Tranquila, ya pasará, la venganza está en camino.

-No, no me refería a eso. Yo…

-¡Buen día!-exclamó Rose entre bostezos.

-¿Dormiste bien?-preguntó sarcásticamente Valerie.

-Por supuesto, un sueño profundo sin sueños, de los mejores.

-¿Conoces la existencia del sarcasmo?-dijo Valerie molesta.

-¡Claro que no!-bromeó Rose.

-Alguien se levantó de un gran humor el día de hoy…-comentó Lily. Valerie bostezó.

-Y alguien no durmió.-señaló su prima.

-Ya, cállate.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-le preguntó Lily a Rose.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con qué?

-Con Scor, por supuesto.

-Supongo que nada, no lo sé, lo que mi cerebro dicte.

-¿Tu cerebro?-preguntó Valerie bromeando.

-Sí, mi cerebro. Ya pasé mucha vergüenza por seguir a mi tonto corazón.

-Mi madre siempre me dijo que siempre hay que hacer caso de lo que dicte el corazón. Seguir a tu cerebro siempre está bien, si eres una máquina.-dijo Lily.

-Mi madre cree lo mismo, sin la parte del cerebro, para ella su inteligencia y lo que diga la lógica es muy importante. A veces creo que tiene razón, aunque a veces parece una máquina de verdad.-dijo Rose. Las chicas se rieron.

-Mi madre opina que primero la sangre, luego la economía y por último el amor. Pero, en realidad, mi madre no sabe mucho de sentimientos. Yo creo que si los sentimientos dicen una cosa y el intelecto otra, no hagas nada. Y si se ponen de acuerdo, zambúllete en lo que sea que se refieran.

-Tiene sentido…

-Sabias palabras, Valerie, pero mi corazón y mi cerebro jamás armonizan.-comentó Rose.

-¡A desayunar!-llamó una voz femenina desde abajo.

-¿Era…?-empezó Lily.

-¡La abuela Molly!-completo Rose.

Las chicas se apuraron en vestirse, salvo Valerie que aparentemente no entendía el revuelo.

-¿No vienes a desayunar?-la apuró su amiga.

-¿Por qué de repente están tan hambrientas?

-Eso solo dice que jamás has probado los desayunos de la abuela.-dijo despectivamente Rose.- ¡Así que cámbiate y vamos!

-¡Bien!-dijo la chica, rebuscando en su baúl y tirando la ropa que no le servía por encima de la cabeza, golpeando a propósito a la prima de su amiga.

-¡Hey!-protestó, devolviéndole la ropa. Lily se sumo y todas empezaron a gritar como locas.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-exclamó James, abriendo la puerta. Un pantalón lo golpeó de lleno en la cara.

-¡Ay, no! ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Valerie, acercándose a él, pareciendo sinceramente preocupada.

-Sí, sí.-dijo, levantándose del suelo rápidamente.- ¿Ustedes están bien? ¿O esta vez enloquecieron en serio?-dijo, mirando a sus parientes. Dejó en el piso el proyectil/pantalón.

-Puede que hayamos enloquecido un poco…-concedió Lily. Su amiga, que aún estaba en pijama, enrojeció.

-Bueno, en todo caso, si quieren desayunar se apuran antes de que nos terminemos todo.-dijo, y salió.

Terminaron de cambiarse rápidamente y bajaron.

Waffles, tostadas, panqueques, cinco tipos distintos de jaleas, jugo de naranja, zumo de calabaza, incluso café. Un paraíso en la Tierra. Se sentaron y empezaron a comer.

Lily estaba llenando de miel un panqueque, cuando un codo la golpeó en las costillas. Iba a gritarle a Valerie -claramente había sido ella-, pero cuando la miró le señaló con la cabeza a Scor. Lucía feliz, y miraba a cada rato a Albus, con una mezcla de ternura y miedo. Trataba de disimularlo, lo hacía bastante bien, pero no las engañaba, su mirada era demasiado cariñosa como para ser ignorada.

Era como una invitación a interrumpirlo.

-Scor, ¿me acompañas al patio un segundo, por favor?-dijo. El chico miró a Albus otra vez y la siguió fuera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo están las cosas con Al?

-Ayer mal. Hoy no sabría decirte.-dijo melancólico.

-Mal… ¿Por lo que pasó con Rose?

-En parte, él cree que estaría mejor con ella, o incluso contigo_-Crac-_ Además, creo que la decisión de aquel día se fue perdiendo, está dudando demasiado.

-Puede ser…

-¿Por qué dudas tú también? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Sabes algo que yo no?

-Tal vez…

-¡No te hagas la misteriosa!

-Es algo que Val me contó, no es mi deber decírtelo…-mintió.

-No le contaré a nadie, ni siquiera a Al.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

-Bueno, la semana antes de venir aquí, estaban hablando, bueno, no hablando, ella lo estaba interrogando. Locuras de ex novia, ya sabes. Y, de repente, Albus la besó, a Valerie.-inventó Lily. Ya tenía la historia desde semanas atrás.

-Lo siento, ¡¿qué?!-preguntó perplejo.

-¡Ya me oíste!

-Eso no puede ser real, Al no lo haría… ¿Estás segura?

-Val me lo contó, y es muy mala mintiendo, me daría cuenta si lo hiciera.

-Él no lo haría, no es capaz.

-Dices que ya no se muestra tan seguro, por algo debe ser…

-¿Crees que aún tiene sentimientos por Valerie?

-Seguro que los tiene, cortaron hace relativamente poco.

-Tú aún sientes algo por mí.-afirmó.

-Por supuesto, no eres alguien que se olvide fácilmente.

-Pero ya aceptas que soy gay.

-Claro que sí. Te amo, y te acepto como eres. Por eso te amo.-le dijo, dándose la vuelta y volviendo a entrar. Se sentó en la mesa donde todos seguían en la suya, y terminó su panqueque con miel.

El resto del día transcurrió sin incidentes de ningún tipo.

Por la noche, las chicas se habían ido a acostar temprano, ya que era Nochebuena.

-¿Están despiertas?-preguntó de repente Valerie.

Ambas chicas dijeron que sí.

-Quería contarles algo que tal vez no les agrade demasiado.-Lily tuvo el presentimiento de que se refería a ella.

-¿Qué?- la presionó Rose,que era la que tenía más sueño.

-Estoy enamorada…de James.


	10. ¡Prohibido caer en Navidad!

-¿¡Qué!?-preguntó Lily, perpleja.

-Lo que oíste.-replicó Valerie.

No, no, ¡no!

-¡No puedes hablar en serio!

-Sí lo hace, vi como lo mirabas…y como te miraba él… ¡Felicitaciones, Valerie!-dijo Rose.

-¿Cómo me miraba?

-Tendrás que averiguarlo tú solita.-dijo misteriosamente.

-Me voy a dormir, y espero que mañana esto resulte haber sido solo un mal sueño.-dijo Lily enojada. Se volvió a acostar, cerró los ojos con fuerza y, contra todo pronóstico, se durmió.

Por la tarde, se despertó bastante tarde. En realidad, la despertó Rose al tropezarse con la cama de Valerie. Lily decidió olvidar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, por el momento.

De repente, sintió que era muy tarde.

-¡Oh, no, nos van a odiar!-exclamó en voz alta.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron las otras chicas.

-¡Es Navidad!

Habiéndose dado cuenta, se vistieron a toda velocidad y bajaron.

Abajo, los chicos estaban sentados en silencio, aburridos, mirándose las caras unos a otros, sin nada que hacer. Las chicas entraron sigilosamente, se miraron y contaron hasta tres.

-¡Feliz Navidad!-gritaron al mismo tiempo. Los cuatro chicos se sobresaltaron y chillaron como niñas. Harry y Ginny se asomaron desde la cocina.

-¿Listos para abrir los regalos?-preguntó su padre. Se oyó un "¡Sí!" colectivo y todos salieron disparados a la sala, donde estaba el árbol de Navidad.

Cada uno buscó sus regalos y se situó en un rincón para abrirlos. Todo quedó en silencio, salvo por algún que otro gritó de felicidad. Lily no fue la excepción.

Lo primero que abrió fue el sueter de la abuela, esmeralda con el puño y el cuello plateados. Hermoso. Luego, el de sus tíos Ron y George. Rasgó el papel y encontró dentro una jaula con una bola rosa dentro. Layó la nota. "Instrucciones de cuidado de un micropuff". ¡Un micropuff! Lo dejó a un lado y siguió. Una caja de grageas del tío Percy, una caja de ranas de chocolate de Bill y un peluche dragón de Charlie, que lanzaba espuma roja en lugar de fuego, de la colección de muñecos de ese año. Amaba a los dragones, y, por ende, a esos peluches. Tenía más de diez.

Vio que quedaban cinco paquetes, y tomó uno rectangular del tamaño de un libro. ¿Sería? Se fijó de quién era. Su madrina Luna. ¡Tenía que ser! Rompió el papel emocionada y lanzó un grito de alegría: ¡El nuevo libro de Luna, el que saldría en dos meses! Adoraba los libros de su madrina, eran entretenido y educativos a la vez; la última vez que habían hablado, le había contado cosas del nuevo libro, por lo que estaba muy ansiosa. ¡Y se lo había regalado! Decidió leerlo después y ahora terminar con los regalos. Fue a por el de sus padres: un nuevo kit de maquillaje mágico, muy completo. ¡Gracias mamá! Otra caja de grageas y más ranas de chocolate, de Valerie. De sus hermanos, una colección de surtidos saltaclases, de los cuales, cuando su madre se enterara los mataría.

El último. Una caja chica, sin envoltorio. La abrió. Tenía una nota corta. "Te quiero, no lo olvide. Scor." Se fijó en el regalo: un collar y unos aros a juego, de un ouróboros. Eran plateados (posiblemente de plata), y los ojos de la serpiente eran esmeraldas. Era verdaderamente hermoso. Y su significación era invaluable, como mágica.

Levantó la vista para ver a su amigo. Él también tenía un suéter de la abuela Molly; claramente sí lo habían adoptado. Lily juntó sus regalos y se levantó.

-¡Terminé!-proclamó. Todos comenzaron a protestar, excepto Valerie, que no entendía lo que pasaba. Su amiga moduló un "Después te explico" y empezó a relatar sus regalos y quién se los había dado, mientras James, que había tomado los obsequios de su hermana, los veía y asentía. Cuando nombró el collar y los aros, se ruborizó terriblemente.

-Listo, no falta ninguno.-dijo James.

-Bueno, claramente, ¡la ganadora es Lily!-anunció su padre. Todos asintieron con una sonrisa, aunque algunas no eran creíbles. La de Lily era radiante.

Después de que todos terminaron de abrir sus regalos, fueron a arreglarse para irse, ya que este año el gran almuerzo sería en La Madriguera.

En un momento, cuando ya solo faltaba que salieran de bañarse James y Valerie, Rose la llamó aparte.

-Esos-dijo, señalando el collar y los aros de Lily,- ¿te los dio Scorpius?

-Sí, creo que quedó claro en la revelación de mis obsequios.

-¡Son hermosos!

-Sí…-dijo Lily, tomando entre sus manos el dije del collar.

-Sabes, a mi solo me dio una pluma a vuelapluma con un anotador…

-¡Qué…bien?

-Iré directo al grano, ¿están saliendo? Si es así, felicidades, pero no dejaré de pelear por él. Lo amo. ¿Entiendes?-dijo, agresivamente.

-Sí te entiendo, principalmente porque yo también lo quiero. Y no, no salimos. No porque yo no quiera, solo que yo no le gusto. Alguien de la familia, sí, pero no yo.-replicó, diciendo una larga verdad, la primera en mucho tiempo, con solo unos pocos datos ocultos.

-Entonces, ese miembro de la familia… ¡puedo ser yo!

-Supongo…

Las chicas volvieron con los demás, donde ya estaba James, y solo faltaba su amiga, que bajó dos minutos después.

El viaje sería vía Red Flú, e irían en parejas. Lo lógico hubiera sido que ella fuera con Valerie, pero no pudo, ya que ella era la única que sabía que Hugo tenía miedo de viajar de esa forma, lo aterraba, así que estaba condenada a ser su acompañante. Rose dijo que quería ir sola, así que su amiga tuvo que ir con su hermano mayor.

Eso no agradó a Lily, que aún no había tenido ocasión de hablar con Valerie sobre su confesión de la noche anterior.

Mientras esperaba para ir, oyó que su amiga y James hablaban amistosamente; él le explicaba su concurso con los regalos, que al que ganaba los demás debían pagarle algo que el ganador eligiera del callejón Diagon. Valerie lo escuchaba maravillada.

-¿Y de dónde salió?

-Es un juego que inventaron mis padres en su primera Navidad juntos. Claro que entre ellos el premio no era algo del Callejón, eso es algo que se agregó para la versión Apta para Todo Público.-respondió James a la pregunta de Valerie. Ambos empezaron a reírse.

Al volver de La Madriguera, usaron el mismo método y las mismas parejas. Para ese entonces, James y Valerie ya hablaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Lily estaba tan enojada, que decidió que su plan con Albus y Scorpius sería pospuesto hasta que su amiga volviera a entrar en razón.

Sería un retraso, sí, pero, como dice el dicho muggle, un tropezón no es caída.


	11. Los hilos de los sentimientos

Último día de vacaciones de Navidad, no tan terrible como el 31 de agosto, pero aún así caótico.

Scor ya no estaba, había marchado con sus padres la noche anterior, por lo que Albus estaba decaído. Ya no hablaba con sus hermanos, los evitaba constantemente. Lily no entendía porqué. O, mejor dicho, sí entendía, pero los demás creían que no. Hugo estaba todo el tiempo con James, así que también era evitado por su primo. Y, obviamente, con quien más enojado estaba era con Rose, Lily se daba cuenta a la legua. No se le acercaba, no la miraba, no la nombraba, hasta su madre estaba dándose cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba.

Claro que, de los presentes, solo Lily comprendía lo que le pasaba. Y no iba a hacer nada, ni para arreglarlo, como haría una buena hermana, ni para empeorarlo, como haría ella normalmente, teniendo en cuenta lo que quería para el futuro de la feliz pareja. No, su mente estaba enfocada en hacer caer el amor de su otro hermano, ya que no lo beneficiaba para lo anterior.

Estaba a un paso de dejar a sus planes irse por la borda y a los sentimientos de sus hermanos y sus mejores amigos aflorar. Estaba a punto de dejar las cosas seguir su curso, de detenerse y no mover más los hilos. Pero lo que hizo su amiga esa atareada mañana la decidió a no parar.

-¿Lily?-la llamó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estás enojada conmigo por lo de James?

-No, como crees.

-¡Lily!

-Un poco, sí. Te enamoraste de él, ya hablan como si se conocieran de toda la vida, ¿cómo debería sentirme con eso?

-Son mis sentimientos, no deben importarte. Eres mi amiga, por eso sé que aceptarás que él me guste.

-Yo no estaría tan segura…-murmuró.

-Lo sé, temes por tu plan…

-¡No me digas!-la interrumpió Lily, molesta.

-¡Déjame terminar!-Lily asintió.- Temes, pero no debes preocuparte, te seguiré ayudando. No tengo el más mínimo interés en que ellos estén juntos, no me agrada. Además, como James y yo no salimos ni nada, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

-Entonces… ¿No están saliendo?

-Me lo propuso, pero yo le dije que no, que aún estoy superando lo de Albus. Lo aceptó y me prometió que esperará por mí.

-¿Mi hermano hará eso? ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?-la apremió Lily.

-Sí que lo hará… Más le vale… Y, le dije eso porque antes de empezar algo con él, al que quiero de verdad, no como al principio con tu hermano, tengo que cerrar la historia con Albus. Y esa historia no estará cerrada a menos que tu plan tenga éxito…o no…. Preferiría que sí, no quiero un Albus feliz luego de lo que me hizo.-dijo, comenzando a enfurecerse.

-¡Hey, tranquila, tendrá éxito!

-Lo sé… Eres mi mejor amiga, Lily, contigo puedo ser sincera, no como con mis anteriores amigas. Te aprecio bastante, y eso ya es mucho en mi…

-Ya, yo también…- Ambas se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Valerie se decidió a romperlo.

-¿No deberías estar haciéndolo sufrir?

-¿Qué? ¿A quién?

-Albus, ¡tonta!

-Ah, sí… En realidad, ahora es tu momento.

-No me haría ningún caso, en serio, no a mí.

-Sí, está vulnerable, eres la mejor opción.

-De acuerdo, voy.-dijo, saliendo.

-Por cierto, ¿Valerie?

-¿Sí?

-Gran discurso.-dijo, guiñándole un ojo. Su amiga se fue de la cocina, donde habían estado hablando. Lily siguió lavando los platos, su tarea del momento.

Cuando terminó, fue a buscar a Rose. Su colaboración inconsciente era crucial para el plan.

La encontró en la sala, relajándose luego de ayudar con la limpieza de su habitación. Tenía suerte, Lily y Valerie habían estado encargadas de la cocina. Así eran las cosas en Grimmauld Place, todos consumen, todos ayudan.

-¡Rose! Ayer hablé con Scor, en La Madriguera, y puede que tu nombre haya salido en la conversación.-dijo con aire inocente.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-exigió, bruscamente.

-Le dije que estabas interesada en él, y él me respondió que no me creía, y que no iba a dar un paso hacia ti sin estar seguro. Cree que, si de verdad estuvieras interesada, te le acercarías con seguridad.

-Eso es muy poco caballero.-comentó Rose.

-Es un Malfoy, ¿qué esperabas?-dijo Lily, riéndose.

-Cierto…- Rose estaba algo seria de repente.

-Así que… Creo que deberías dar tú ese paso, porque si no será muy larga la espera. Y un paso en serio, no como después del partido de Quidditch, que comenzaste a justificarte automáticamente.

-Es que quedé muy patética, ¡hasta Valerie se reía!

-No es cierto, Valerie se reía de…otra cosa.

-Mejor no pregunto…

-Mejor… Bueno, el problema es que tienes que estar decidida con lo que haces, no dudar tanto.

-Si estuvieras en mi situación comprenderías.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-preguntó extrañada.

-Crecí odiando a los Malfoy por razones que no comprendía demasiado, solo entendía que, en palabras de mi padre, "es una mala familia y nada bueno saldrá de allí jamás". ¡Imagínate enamorarte de alguien a quien detestas por instinto!

-Eso es horrible… Por suerte, mi padre jamás fue tan duro con los Malfoy, aunque mi madre aprovechaba para hablar mal de ellos cada vez que podía. Hasta que nos hicimos amigos de Scor, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no le convenía hablar mal de ellos frente a nosotros. Sé que aún piensa lo mismo, como James, pero no me importa.

-Haces bien, pero a mi padre siguen sin agradarle, no sé que haré…

-Ve con Scor, él te quiere. Luego lidiarás con tu padre.-dijo Lily. Su prima asintió, sonriendo, y ella se sintió muy mal.

_Es demasiado, detente, Lily._

_No, sigue, termina lo que empezaste._

_Sabes que_ no _está bien, para, por el bien de todos._

_Separarlos es por el bien de todos._

Y Lily hizo caso a lo último, sin saber que las peores cosas se hacen _por el bien de todos._


End file.
